Conventionally, a vehicle such as a four-wheeled motor vehicle has a structure for lower vehicle body of vehicle front part as described below. A dash side inner panel and a dash side outer panel are provided on each of the right and left sides in a vehicle width direction. Front side members and floor side members extend in a vehicle front-to-rear direction, and each front side member is connected to the corresponding floor side member. A suspension frame is fastened to connection parts of the members. Dash side members extend laterally outward from fastening parts of the suspension frames. Outer end parts of the dash side members are connected to front end parts of side sills. Front-wheel tires are arranged ahead of the side sills (see PTL 1 to 3, for example).